


Cautious Love

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Forbidden Love, I'm not sorry about this one, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reincarnation, ending AU, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your relationship is forbidden you have to be very careful. Two lovers learn this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cautious Love

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I got this idea and at first it wasn't going to have the ending it does but I decided to add it in because I love reincarnation a lot.
> 
> Enjoy~!

“We have to be careful” He would say.

“You worry too much.” Was the reply he’d get.

“I worry enough for both of us.” He’d mutter before soft lips met his. 

That was how most of their conversations went.

It was dangerous. If they got caught it was punishable by death. Yet he still met with the prince every night when he could. The guard gasped softly as lips kissed his chest. He moved his hand to grip the Prince’s hair gently. The Prince grinned as his kisses gradually became rougher and lower on his guard’s abdomen. Gods this was so wrong but how could they ever stop now? 

It wasn’t always sweet kisses and laughter with them. At first the guard was just someone for the Prince to pick on and the Prince was just plain annoying to the guard. Every day the Prince would have the blue haired guard do some meaningless task for him for entertainment purposes. Only after the Prince tasked the guard with helping him care for a litter of kittens did their opinions on each other change. The Prince was shocked at how knowledgeable the guard was while the guard was surprised to see this kinder side to the Prince. No longer was the guard a serious unapproachable person but a caring intelligent man who actually blushed easily. The Prince went from an annoying brat with a smart mouth to a complex and loving individual. 

Soon the Prince would have the guard accompany him all the time so the two could talk more without distractions. That easily became the highlight of their days. Despite how odd it seemed to be speaking so casually with the Prince the Guard felt at ease doing so. They talked about anything and everything from childhood dreams to their favorites. The Prince hadn’t expected to fall in love with the guard yet there he was trying not to blush whenever their hands brushed together. Those purple eyes were so easy for him to get lost in, his voice comforting to listen to, and his delicate way of handling things admirable. So hidden under the shade supplied by the trees surrounded by kittens was how their first of many kisses went.

The best part about living in a large palace was all the unused rooms for guests. It made their nightly encounters so much easier. It took days to convince the guard to do so but the Prince finally managed to get his blushing and stuttering lover in a spare room. He wasted no time in getting the guard out of his uniform and kissing him as much skin as he could get to. They barely made it to the bed in their haste to get to the other. The threat of getting caught was pushed to the back of the guards mind as the Prince went down on him. Slowly those purple eyes held not worry but excitement. Being quiet was the worst part of it all since the Prince wanted to hear how much the guard wanted him. The next morning was a mad scramble to get back before anyone noticed their absence but neither regretted last night.

It was impossible to say no to any other secret meetings after that first night together. Whenever they could they’d return to that room as the palace fell asleep. There were nights when they just talked instead of having sex. They would lay on the bed cuddled close while holding hands and just whispered quietly. The Prince loved to watch the guard talk. His eyes would always light up in the best ways when he was excited about something. It was nice to see his eyes show an emotion other than worry or seriousness.

The Prince would sometimes jokingly talk about running away with guard so they could just be together without fear hiding in the back of their relationship. It was meant as a joke but both humored the idea secretly. Could they really be happy like this? Sneaking around in fear every night. What about when the Prince was to marry? Could either handle that? Running away together was a childish fantasy and they both knew it. So for now they’d be happy as things were.

He got overconfident. After a few months of not getting caught the prince took a huge risk. He pulled the guard away in broad day light despite the other’s protests. The Prince was sick of having to wait till night time as if he was ashamed of the person he loved so much. He pushed the guard up against a large pillar and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He sighed heavily and just rested his head there for a moment. The guard smiles softly at the Prince before running his fingers through the Prince’s hair soothingly. The Prince looks up into those purple eyes he loves so much before kissing his lover. Every noise around them has them on edge but that doesn’t stop the Prince. As his kisses go lower the guard finally gains a little control. 

“This is dangerous we have to be careful and stop now.” The guard breathes out as gently pulls the Prince up.

“It’ll be fine.” The Prince huffs as he kisses his neck.

Except that was the day it wasn’t fine. They got caught by a lone servant who stumbled upon them and ran off to report what he saw. The guards blue hair was hard to not notice which made it easy to identify him later on. He was forcefully dragged away from his post by his superiors and brought before the Queen. A simple guard had laid his hands upon the Prince and that was one of the highest insults upon their family. The Prince had tried to take the blame for it all. Saying he had ordered the guard to do what he did. Argued that executing him was too harsh of a punishment for something that wasn’t his fault. All his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

The guard was executed the next day. The Prince spoke with him before his time came, holding his hand tightly through the cell bars. Every time he apologized the guard would only gently tell the Prince “You have nothing to apologize for”. It was meant to be comforting but it only made things worse. The guard then told him that he had no regrets and would do this again a thousand times over even if this was the outcome. The Prince wasn’t allowed a chance to respond before the ex-guard was taken away. The Prince was there for the execution and watched up until the trigger was pulled. As the guard fell lifeless to the ground the Prince felt nothing but hatred for those around him.

The guard died with no regrets and the Prince soon followed after.

\--

Rin rushed forward without really thinking about it. People shouted and gasped as the red head boy ran across the street. Rin knew the light was green but that didn’t stop him. He scooped up the crying kitten in the road and tucked it under his jacket. A car horn blared as it approached, Rin turned to see a car speeding right at him. He wanted to turn and run but moving was beyond difficult. Suddenly he understood why people couldn’t move in such situations. He felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back roughly. The car rushes past them so close Rin feels his body shake from the force.

The two land on the ground roughly and for a moment Rin couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the landing or that fact he almost died. The person who pulled him out of the way sighed in relief as he flopped on to the ground to catch his breath more than likely. Rin opens his jacket to find the kitten spooked and shivering but otherwise completely safe. At least that wasn’t a total waste of time.

“Are you okay? You have to be more careful.” The stranger says as he holds out a hand to Rin. Rin looks up at to see a boy his age smiling wearily at him. Rin looks into his worried purple eyes that are all too familiar for some reason. Rin feels a sudden rush of affection for the stranger that shocks him.

He’s not sure why but he feels like crying.


End file.
